


Angelaaahh Do Butt Stuff With Meee

by opalescentoils



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, This is not a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentoils/pseuds/opalescentoils
Summary: Thanks for reading. Look forward to my inevitable ban from AO3 soon.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay."

And so they did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angelaaahh! My butt hurts!"

"Well I know just the thing to make it feel better."

And so Angela tenderly kissed Moira's ass cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela grimaced.

"Oh verdammt, you're bleeding!"

And so Angela drove Moira to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Look forward to my inevitable ban from AO3 soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Awfulwaful for this.


End file.
